


Don't Jinx It

by lilyvandersteen



Category: Glee
Genre: Barista Blaine Anderson, M/M, Vogue Employee Kurt Hummel, klaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen/pseuds/lilyvandersteen
Summary: Prompt by grlnxtdr29:Person A is having a really bad day, starting when he slipped on the ice on his way to work and severely sprained/broke his ankle. Someone stole his coat with his phone in the pocket while he was getting his xrays taken. And of course, there are no cabs available due to the weather. Freezing cold, miserable, and struggling to deal with the crutches on the icy, crowded streets of New York, he ducks into a coffee shop he’s never been in before, just wanting to warm up and rest his throbbing foot, but as he looks around, he spots his boyfriend of two years (who he has been trying to call all morning) in an intimate kiss with another guy. Huge fight and very public breakup ensues. Meanwhile, person B, who works at the coffee shop, takes pity on him, gives him a free coffee and pastry, and offers to drive him home after his shift gets over in an hour. Of course, it’s not a good idea to rush into a new relationship ten minutes after breaking up with your asshole ex, but that doesn’t mean you can’t make a new friend, right?
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 26
Kudos: 39





	Don't Jinx It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grlnxtdr29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to grlnxtdr29, who fuelled my inspiration with a wintery Klaine fic prompt. It immediately played out in my head like a movie, so I knew I had to write it :-) Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy reading this!

**Don't Jinx It by lilyvandersteen**

As soon as Kurt stepped outside, it was clear to him that he shouldn’t have put on those gorgeous boots he bought at 70% off on Black Friday.

Overnight, the drizzle that had been falling all week long had frozen solid on the sidewalk. Kurt stared at the ice, horror-struck. He was clumsy and uncoordinated on the best of days. This was an accident just waiting to happen, especially with boots that were stylish but offered no grip. He would need to either go back upstairs to his apartment to change his footwear or suck it up and hope he’d get to work in one piece.

Seeing as he was already running late for work, he decided to risk it.

He slipped and slithered and cursed a lot, but apart from falling on his bum twice, his luck held until he reached the Condé Nast building. His sigh of relief came too early, however. He slipped right in front of the sliding doors, his flailing arms found nothing to hold onto, and down he went, hard. He heard a sound like a branch snapping in half. Pain flamed through his left leg. Before he had time to process this, his head hit the sidewalk, and he blacked out.

When he came to, Cathy from the reception desk was crouching next to him, freaking out if her frantic babbling was anything to go by. “Kurt! Kurt, please wake up! Oh my God, why does this have to happen while I’m on duty. I’m not good with blood and stuff. I faint, and I panic, and I never know what to do. Should I call an ambulance? But they’re gonna wanna know what’s wrong with him, and I have no idea. Kurt! Dammit, Kurt, wake up, will you? I can’t have you die on my watch!”

“I’m not dead,” Kurt said.

Cathy jumped and held her hand to her heart. “Jeez, warn a girl next time! You okay?”

“Never better.”

“Really?”

Kurt glared at her. “No!”

Cathy’s relieved smile slid off her face, and she backed away a little.

Kurt hastened to sit up - wow, that made him feel dizzy - and apologise. “Sorry, sorry! I just… My head hurts, and my leg hurts even more, and I haven’t even had coffee yet ‘cause I overslept… But that’s not your fault. None of it. So… Sorry for snapping at you.”

Cathy offered him a hand to help him up, but as soon as he put pressure on his left foot, he hissed in pain. “Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!!”

Cathy went back to looking panicked. “Maybe you’d better sit back down?”

Kurt bit back a sharp retort and sat.

_Okay. A broken ankle. Great. Just great. Could this day suck any more?_

“Want me to call you an ambulance?” Cathy asked.

“Nah. A cab will be cheaper. Where’s the nearest clinic where they do X-rays?”

“I’ll look that up for you, and I’ll call you a cab, too.”

“Great. Thanks, Cathy, I appreciate it.”

Kurt shuffled a bit to the side so as not to hinder any other Vogue employees from going in or out the building, and called Isabelle to tell her what had happened, and to promise he’d be back as soon as he could. He tried calling Adam as well, but got his voicemail three times in a row.

After that, there was nothing for him to do but wait for Cathy to come back, or the cab to arrive, whichever came first. His stomach rumbled, and his bum went numb from sitting on the cold hard ground.

Luckily, it didn’t take long to rustle up a cab, and an hour later, he limped into the room where his X-rays would be taken.

In the waiting room, he’d tried calling Adam about six more times. Either Adam had forgotten his mobile at home, or his phone battery was dead again.

_Ugh. Could this day suck any more?_

The X-rays showed that his ankle was broken. In two places. But apparently, it was a “mild” break, according to the chipper radiology assistant. “It shouldn’t take too long for it to heal. Four weeks in a cast should do it. We’ll get you a pair of crutches, and you’ll be all set!”

The assistant escorted him to the plaster room and told him to lie down on the ambulatory chair and wait for the nurse to arrive. Kurt took his boots off and lay down as instructed. The nurse bustled in, and before Kurt could say or do anything, she cut open his trousers to put a cast on his lower leg and foot.

Kurt’s eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. “These are Ralph Lauren!”

“These are tight as hell, and we’d never have gotten them off you without doing more damage to your ankle,” the nurse retorted. “Buy yourself some wide jogging pants for the coming weeks.”

Kurt sulked through the whole application of the cast. Those trousers were among his absolute favourites, and it was a colour that paired beautifully with most of his shirts.

_I hate this! Could this day suck any more?_

When he hopped outside a little later, he shivered as soon as the cold hit him, and realized he’d left his coat in the X-ray room. He managed to find the room again, but not his coat. The assistant, still as chipper as ever, helped him look everywhere, and even went to the plaster room to check if Kurt had left it there. He hadn’t. His coat was gone. And his phone had been in the inside pocket, so he’d lost that, too.

_Noooo! Maybe I should stop asking myself if the day could get any worse, cause every time I do, something worse happens. I hope this was the last of it._

He thanked the assistant and left the clinic, struggling to keep his balance with the crutches. The wind seemed even colder now, and… wetter?

_Oh, great, it’s snowing now, too._

The air was filled with fat snowflakes, and in other circumstances, he’d have smiled and made plans to go for a walk in Central Park. Now, though, it was inconvenient.

He looked for a cab to get home, but there weren’t any around, and of course he couldn’t call one without a phone.

He cursed under his breath when a drop of ice-cold slush fell on his neck and trickled down his spine. He had to get out of the cold, and fast, before he caught pneumonia.

There! Across the road was a cosy-looking coffee shop, tastefully decorated, with a steady stream of people going in and out and lovely smells wafting his way.

Kurt hopped his way to the coffee shop slowly and carefully. He didn’t want to fall again. A woman heading out of the shop held the door open for him, and he smiled and nodded gratefully.

Inside, it was toasty warm, and the delectable smells were even stronger. Kurt’s smile widened, and he joined the queue to get a hot drink and a snack. Thank heavens he still had his wallet!

He found himself humming along with the Christmas songs playing, and admiring the nifty bowtie one of the baristas was wearing.

Of course, that was when the universe decided he was too happy, and messed with him again.

Kurt heard someone laughing. A laugh that sounded very familiar. He could have sworn that was Adam.

And yes, when he turned around, he saw his boyfriend of two years, now lip-locked with some other guy, plastered against him and fondling his ass as though he’d forgotten he was in a public place.

Kurt moved towards the table Adam was sitting at, barely aware of what he was doing.

“Adam?”

He had to call twice more before his boyfriend ended the kiss and looked up. “Yes?”

When Adam saw it was Kurt, he didn’t even have the grace to look ashamed. Instead, his expression was annoyed.

“Who’s this, sweetheart?” the other guy asked.

Adam let out a put-upon sigh. “That stalker I told you about. I thought he’d give up after I graduated last June, but here he is, as annoying as ever. Don’t pay him any attention, Jules, he’s not worth it.”

Kurt was struck numb. What was happening?

Jules turned to him, his lips a thin line. “Okay, let’s have a little talk. You seem like a nice enough guy, but you need to stop bugging my boyfriend. It’s been TWO YEARS. Adam has told you time and again that he’s taken. Get over your crush and find someone else to love. Because this is not healthy. Okay? Let it go.”

Kurt gaped at him for a moment, before he got himself together enough to ask, “YOUR boyfriend?”

Jules looked at Adam with a soft smile, and then at Kurt again. “Yes. We’ve been together for nearly five years now, and we’ve been living together for three. We’re quite committed to each other. I’m afraid you never had a chance with Adam.”

Kurt fixed Adam with a stare. “So that’s why I could never come to your place. Now I get it.”

“Why would you need to come to our place?” asked Jules.

Kurt sighed and ran a hand over his forehead. “I hate to break it to you, but Adam isn’t as committed to you as you think.”

“Don’t listen to him, Jules!”

Kurt continued, “He’s been dating me for two years. I swear I had no idea he was seeing you at the same time.”

“He’s lying!” Adam shouted. “A sick, twisted little liar is what you are, and I don’t want you anywhere near me!”

He stood up and made to push Kurt, but Jules stopped him. “No, don’t! Can’t you see his leg is broken? He’ll get hurt even more!”

“He deserves to!” Adam thundered.

Kurt flinched and took a step back, losing his balance. Thankfully, Jules caught him and offered his chair for Kurt to sit on.

“What are you doing?” By this time, Adam was nearly apoplectic with rage. “Don’t let him sit down, tell him to bugger off!”

Jules gave him a long look. “Calm down, and let the boy have his say.”

“It’s nothing but lies!”

“I’m not taking anyone’s word as gospel at the moment. I’m sure that whoever speaks the truth, will be able to prove he’s right.”

“Jules!”

Kurt looked up. “I can prove it, if you’ll let me use your phone for a minute. Mine got stolen earlier today.”

“It’s a trick!” Adam yelled. “He’ll steal your phone!”

Jules rolled his eyes, and handed Kurt his phone after unlocking it. “Don’t be ridiculous, the boy can barely walk, let alone run.”

Kurt logged into his Google account and looked for the sexy videos he had of Adam on his Google Drive. He selected one and pressed play, angling the phone so that only he and Jules could watch, and turned up the volume to the max. The video showed Adam jerking off while telling Kurt everything he liked about Kurt’s body and everything he wanted to do to it when he next had the chance. It ended with Adam coming and shouting “Kuuuuuurt” really loudly.

There was nothing but silence when the video ended. You could hear a pin drop in the coffee shop.

Kurt closed the window, logged out again and handed the phone back to Jules.

Jules swallowed with difficulty. “I take it your name is Kurt?”

Kurt nodded. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I really didn’t know he was two-timing us.”

He got up from the chair and gently pushed Jules onto it, then handed him his drink.

Jules sipped from it, staring blankly ahead.

“You’re really going to believe him over me?” Adam asked, putting on a wounded air.

Jules set his mug down with a clang and glared at Adam.

“That video was fake!” Adam insisted.

Jules set his jaw. “Shut. Up.”

“I love you. Please don’t do this.”

“Shut. Up. That was you. I know what you look like naked. I know what you sound like when you’re turned on. I know what you look like when you orgasm. And that was you in that video. Dirty talking to HIM. Saying HIS name, not mine. I’ll give you until three this afternoon to pack your things and leave my apartment. Then I’m changing the locks.”

Adam wrung his hands. “You don’t mean that!”

“I sure do. You get ‘till three p.m., and not a minute longer. Better get a move on!”

Jules got up, put his coat on, nodded at Kurt and left without sparing a look at Adam, who seemed beyond speech or action.

As soon as the door clanged shut behind Jules, though, Adam unfroze and lunged for Kurt. “You bloody arsehole! You piece of shite! He’s throwing me out of his flat because of you! You will PAY for this!!”

Before he could hurt Kurt even more than he already was, two coffee shop employees grabbed Adam by the shoulders and firmly escorted him out, telling him he was no longer welcome in the shop.

Adam looked like he wanted to argue, but the taller of the two employees cracked his knuckles and said, “Give me an excuse, man, go on. Make my day.”

That shut Adam up at once, and he scurried off as fast as his legs could carry him.

Applause rang out in the coffee shop when the employees came back in, and the tall one doffed an imaginary hat and made a low bow. “Thank you, thank you!”

Kurt sagged down on the nearest chair and buried his face in his hands, no longer able to keep the tears at bay. He was cold, tired and hungry; he’d gotten both his ankle and his heart broken, and it hurt like hell. He’d give himself five minutes to have a good cry about this and then he would try and find a taxi to take him home.

“Hey,” said a soft voice, and he felt a fleeting pressure on his arm.

Kurt looked up and saw the bowtie-wearing barista. “Oh… I-I haven’t… I know I haven’t bought anything yet, but I will. In a minute. I promise. I just needed… a moment.”

The barista, whose name tag read “Blaine”, smiled at Kurt. “Relax. You can sit here as long as you like. And I brought you something to cheer you up. On the house.”

Blaine set a tray down, winked at Kurt and disappeared behind the counter again.

Kurt watched him go with his mouth wide open, and then looked at the tray. On it was a steaming mug that smelled of cookie spices, and a filled croissant still hot from the oven.

Quick as a flash, he tore off a piece and popped it in his mouth. Ah, heaven!

The rest of the croissant disappeared in no time, and by the time he’d finished his hot drink as well, he found himself smiling again.

“Better?” the same soft voice asked.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and nodded. “Much better. Thank you. You knew just what I needed.”

Blaine grinned. “Something sweet always helps. May I ask… Why aren’t you wearing a coat in this weather?”

Kurt’s face fell. “It got stolen at the clinic. With my phone.”

“That sucks. Not your day, huh?”

Kurt let out a humourless chuckle. “You can say that again.”

“Do you live nearby?”

Kurt shook his head.

“Is there someone you could call to come pick you up?”

Kurt shook his head again, his heart sinking.

“Okay… So here’s what we’re going to do. My shift will be over in an hour. Then I’ll call us a cab and I’ll bring you home, all right?”

Kurt looked at Blaine in wonder. “Why would you? You don’t know me at all!”

“Call it my good deed for the day. It’s about time your bad luck streak got broken.”

“Oh, don’t jinx it!”

Blaine was as good as his word, and after his shift, he brought Kurt home and escorted him upstairs to his apartment.

The first thing Kurt saw as he came in was a paperback that belonged to Adam on the coffee table. He picked it up, and tears sprung to his eyes again.

“Well, I guess I should count myself lucky I never gave Adam a key,” he mumbled.

“Are you scared your ex will turn up here?” Blaine asked, solicitous as always.

Kurt stared at him, aghast. He hadn’t even thought of that. “I…”

“I can stay with you a while longer, if that would make you feel safer. I was heading to the library for some peace and quiet to study, ‘cause my roommates are noisy, but I can just as well work here, if you’re okay with that. I’ve got my laptop and everything.”

“Oh. I…”

Blaine shrugged. “Or not. We don’t actually know each other. I guess I shouldn’t expect you to feel safer with a stranger around.”

Kurt cocked his head to the side. “You know what? I do feel safe with you. Yes, stay. We can get some work done together. And I’ll make us dinner, in a bit. Consider that a thank you for helping me out.”

Blaine ended up staying after dinner, too, even though Adam never showed up, and he was the first contact Kurt added to his new phone.

He took Blaine to Vogue’s Christmas party two weeks later, and kissed him under the mistletoe.

Six months later, Blaine moved in with him, and a little later, Kurt took him to Ohio to meet his dad.

When Kurt proposed to Blaine the next New Year’s Eve, he said, “I’m so glad I met you that day. You were the one who turned my bad luck around, and saved the day for me. And that’s what you’ve kept doing, every day since. You make my life so much better and brighter. Will you marry me and stay with me for keeps?”

Blaine said yes, of course, and Kurt’s luck held for the rest of his days.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing your thoughts, so by all means share them with me :-)  
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you would rather not receive a reply, feel free to end your comment with the word whisper, and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
